The Runaway Splitwire
by demigodgirl1000
Summary: Stanford gets involved in one of Tezz's experiments, and finds himself hurled through the Multiverse with no way back. It's up to the rest of the BF5 to find Stanford and the runaway Splitwire before they accidentally destroy the Multiverse!


**So I absolutely love this show and have decided to write my own one of these. I know not a lot of people read these, so I don't expect a ton of reviews but a few will be appreciated. :) **

**Please note: I'm not going to include A.J. for two reasons:**

**1. I haven't watched all of season two, but after he came he's barely been in the show. I've only ever seen him go into the Multiverse once, the rest of the time he's tech support from the Hub or not there at all. So I don't feel it necessary to include him.**

**2. I'm Canadian, and his attitude slightly offends me. For whatever reason he loves cold weather. Just because we have a higher resistance for cold weather, doesn't mean I like it. I would seriously rather be on a beach than back here in the cold. And he drives a Zamboni. Seriously. A Zamboni. Just because there is ice outside does not mean you have to drive a Zamboni. You would be going like two miles an hour. And the references to back bacon... Anyway I'm not going to rant, but A.J.'s not going to be in it. **

**This fic will be starring: Vert, Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford and Tezz (sorry Zoom but I like Tezz better)**

**Warning: I don't know all of the villains' names and sometimes misspell them... Sorry**

It was a normal day at the hub. The BF5 were all doing some repairs on their vehicles after the last battle in the multiverse days ago.

Sage walks (floats?) by.

"Hey Sage," Vert calls out from underneath his Saber. "Got any new missions for us?"

"I'm sorry, Vert. There has been little activity from the red Sentients since your last trip to the Multiverse. There is no reason for you to go back in."

"All the more reason, Sage." Agura pipes in. "We need to make sure they're not up to something."

"Trust me." Sage says. "If they are up to something, I will know." And with that she ascends into the garage.

"We should really go and check things out." Sherman says, climbing out from inside the Buster.

"Guys, don't worry. If Sage says there are no problems, there are none. I trust her."

"The red Sentients are always a problem." Agura mutters.

"Speaking of problems, has anyone seen Tezz lately?" Stanford asks, waxing his car for the fourth time that day.

Spinner snickers.

Vert glares at the pair. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Or yesterday." Sherman added. "Actually, all week."

"He's been outside on the track with Splitwire." Spinner says.

"Doing what?" Stanford whispers to a scratch on the hood of Reverb.

Tezz takes the wrong moment to walk in. "I need to borrow your molecular fuser." He starts rifling through Sherman's toolbox.

"What are you doing out there, Tezz?" Vert asks.

"I am repairing the Splitwire, much like yourselves."

"Why don't you do it in the garage with the rest of us?" Stanford asks in an interrogating way.

"Because I am very busy and do not want to be disturbed by the... how do you say, annoying sound of your voice." Tezz grabs a couple sheets of scrap metal and another high tech sentient tool.

"Isn't it getting dark? You want to come inside?" Agura suggests.

"No thank you." Tezz makes for the exit.

"You coming to Zeke's for pizza later?" Spinner mentions.

"The probability is low."

As soon as he's gone Stanford explodes. "He thinks my voice is annoying? Me?"

Everyone groans.

"This is coming from the guy whose accent is heavier than he is!"

"Sorry Stanford, but that's really not that much." Spinner says with a laugh.

"I'm going to go out there and give that pompous know-it-all a piece of my mind!"

His exit isn't so dramatic as he waits for the elevator.

Spinner bursts out laughing.

Everyone stares at him.

"What's so funny big bro?"

Spinner wiped away a fake tear. "I was just thinking: they're gonna kill each other out there."

Tezz is busy with his head under the hood of the Splitwire. Sparks are flying like a waterfall; random pieces of metal were bouncing out in huge quantities. It looked almost as if the Splitwire were on the verge of exploding.

"How are you doing, Tezzy Wezzy?" Stanford leaned against the bronze battle car.

The sparks immediately stopped and Tezz reared back to glare at Stanford. "Only an idiot of your proportions would mispronounce a name as simple as mine." The Russian checked his watch. "Thank you for positioning me behind my schedule, Stanford." And was back to his work.

Stanford tries to keep a straight face. "So what have you been working on?"

"I am upgrading my vehicle."

"To do what, exactly?"

"That is for me to know."

"And for me to find out?"

"No, just for me to know."

"Oh, come on! Tell me what it does! I'll show you my new dance move! It's genius!"

"No, I am a genius, your dance moves are an abomination to the term dance."

"..."

"That is what I thought."

Stanford was silent for a second, trying to think of a way to get under Tezz's skin.

"Tezz, what is up with your emo hair anyway? Why don't you just cut it so maybe you'll have two eyes instead of one?"

Tezz doesn't have a reaction. "Why do you use more beauty products than that girl down at Zeke's?"

"..."

"Yes, I cannot calculate the notion as well; your extensive collection of feminine products would take at the minimum 3.6 years to collect. Have you always felt the need to be, ah, beautiful?"

Stanford's face turned as red as his hair. "But I... and you... and, AH!"

Tezz slams the hood of the Splitwire shut. "I am finished now. Would you like to come inside with me?"

Stanford bit his lip. "Ah, no. I'll just stay out here."

Tezz studies his comrade. "I will be returning to the Splitwire in 7. 27 minutes, and I expect it to be here when I return."

"Well of course."

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Vehicle." Tezz heads back to the Hub, turning around every prime number of steps to glower at Stanford.

The sun has officially set, and the cold, windy night of Handler's corners is just beginning to set in.

"Now," Stanford says with a hint of evil in his voice, "we'll get to see exactly what you've been doing."

"Hey Tezz, we're about to leave for Zeke's, you wanna come?" Spinner yells as soon as the Russian walks through the door.

"No, I must return to the Splitwire. I am just here to collect supplies." He begins rummaging through the kitchen cupboards, grabbing all the canned food he can find.

"Whoa, are you going camping or something?" Vert asks in surprise.

"I am performing an experiment."

"Aww, man, can't it wait till tomorrow?" Spinner asks.

"No. I must implement my tests tonight."

"Where is Stanford, anyway?"

"He is outside with my vehicle." Tezz seems to have everything he needs. "I will be leaving now."

Agura steps in front of the door. "What do you mean, leaving?"

"I will be returning soon."

"You're going into the Multiverse!" Sherman accuses.

"I am attempting to go into the Multiverse." Tezz shrugs. "I might just blow myself up instead. My math is flawless, but it's always hard to predict quantum physics."

"Tezz! You can't just leave without telling us!"

"I assumed you would have enough intelligence to realize where I have gone."

"TEZZ!" Everyone yelled in usion.

"That is my name, thank you for making that distinct, I must be leaving now." Tezz pushed past Agura.

The rev of an engine can be heard outside.

Tezz drops his cans, and hustles out the door. Everyone follows.

Stanford is out in the desert doing wheelies in the Splitwire. "Yea! Take that you little genius!"

"Stanford! Stop! You could be causing major damage to the Multiverse!"

Stanford stops and revs the engine. He takes off at an enormous amount of speed, flashing by in no more than a blur.

And then the desert was empty, the Splitwire and Stanford gone.

"UGH! Stanford you ludicrous vandal! You ruined my experiment!" He stomps his foot angrily and yells something in Russian.

No one has ever seen Tezz act in such an uncharacteristic way... or even yell for that matter.

"Calm down." Vert grabs Tezz on the shoulder. "What happened out there?"

Tezz gave Vert a look like he was about to bite his head off, but held back. "I have no idealistic notions. He could be anywhere in the Multiverse by now."

"What exactly were you planning on doing?" Agura asked.

The twins nodded in agreement.

"I have been trying to recreate the rift I made in the space time continuum all those years ago. I had been hoping to create another way to get battle cars into the Multiverse without the Sentient chip." Tezz balls up his fists. "And now that technology is in the hands of the world's biggest senseless idiot. We are doomed."

"It's only Stanford." Sherman argues. "He can't do anything that bad."

"That is the problem. I have not concluded my calculations. I was not yet ready to test my theory. I have only been doing quick trips, like what I was going to be doing tonight. I have no possible idea how long the Splitwire would last without a Sentient chip. If he is in there for too long, it could explode and tear the fabric of the Multiverse. Possibly cause a black hole and absorb everything. Or some other unknown possibility I have not reasoned out yet."

"Wait," Spinner holds his finger in Tezz's face. "So you're telling me you just sent Stanford into the Multizone inside a ticking time bomb?"

Everyone stares at Tezz.

"No... Stanford sent himself into the Multizone inside a ticking time bomb while simultaneously stealing my property."

Agura face palms. "We still have a problem here! Isn't there a way to recall it?"

"With this of course." Tezz holds out his gauntlet. "But it can only be used by me, and only in the Splitwire."

Very groans. "Yea, this is bad."

"The only way to get him back is to go after him!" Sherman says.

"Impossible. There are millions of battle zones, he could be anywhere."

"Well we have to try." Vert exclaims. "Zoom's not back yet, so Tezz, you'll be driving the Reverb."

"I do not think so." Tezz begins the walk back to the hub. "I am not so foolish as to modify my vehicle so that it may explode. No, that was a copy. I built it myself, but it has no weapons and barely any normal vehicle functions. Horrible durability, the brakes are damaged, as well as just about every part. I have been reusing the parts from my original copy. I have destroyed the Splitwire copy 12 times."

"Nice, dude." Sherman attempts to give Tezz a high five.

Tezz is not in a high five mood. "It was not nice, ingenious yes, but not nice."

"No, I mean-"

"You've been making copies of the Splitwire without telling us?" Vert interrupts. "You can't just do that."

"Well I don't think you would have liked it had I blown up a highly charged vehicle that may set an electromagnetic fire on the garage."

"Fine, point taken. Let's move out!"

**I hope you liked it so far, I'm hoping to continue if someone presses that little review button below. Pleeease. Ahaha, how I love writing Tezz. He's my favourite, sucks that some other character has to be left out, but I always enjoy the episode more when he's in. I hope I got everyone right, please let me know if I didn't. Let's do this in an easy way, if you liked it review yes, if I was okay, maybe, and if not, no. Just to make things easier. I know this isn't that original, it's just supposed to be a fun little reminder of the great show we will never have again :(**

**Chow for now...**

**:D**


End file.
